Processes for increasing production in “the unit of time” (that is at a particular given time or over a specified time, e.g. barrels per day) and percentage of oil quantity obtained from oil-bearing deposits, used so far, may be divided into chemical, biological and mechanical processes. Chemical processes include the injection of various chemical agents in oil-bearing deposits and to decrease oil viscosity and facilitate it to flow into a bore hole or bore holes. Biological processes include the injection of microorganisms in oil-bearing deposits, where the replication and metabolism products thereof increase the oil deposit pressure and decrease the viscosity of oil. Mechanical processes include processes for the enlargement of the drainage zone, and for increasing the oil deposit pressure and devices for pumping the oil from bore holes. Processes for the enlargement of the drainage zone include hydraulic fracturing processes and making of horizontal bores. Processes for increasing deposit pressure are gas drive and water drive recovery. Devices used for recovery of oil from bore holes having pressure insufficient for natural flow are: bore hole pumps, bore hole centrifugal pumps, screw suction pumps, diaphragm suction pumps, and gas-driven lifting devices. Such gas-driven lifting devices may be of a permanent type, a periodical type, a type of piston lift, and a chamber lift and device for recovery of oil fluid from deep wells, such as disclosed in Croatian patent HR P920143.
A disadvantage of the fore-mentioned solutions, which include a device for recovery of oil fluid from deep wells, is that any of those solutions, used individually, does not increase production dynamics or percentage of oil quantity obtained from the oil-bearing deposits or maintain control over the production process. Additional disadvantages from the known device for recovery of oil fluid from deep wells are that installation is complex and the operation is continuous. Moreover, the quantity of oil obtained over a specified time is comparatively small and restricted by dynamic pressure, which is generated by such an operating regime without damaging the oil bearing deposit.
The aim of the solution according to this application is to construct such a device that will increase production over a specified time and increase the percentage of oil quantity obtained from the oil-bearing deposit, all while using very little energy and maintaining control over production.